Rogue Angel
by GiantFlyingScythe
Summary: The world is full of different people, with different ideals and world views. What happens when one of these people decides that they want to use the IS for their own agendas... (Currently stuck on introduction. Will evolve into a story later on though)


**Hey everyone! I'm back once again with another story. This one's going to remain a one-shot for a while though, since I'm kinda hard-pressed with my other stories already.**

 **I just had this as a dream once (because yes, I dream of myself being in the world of Infinite Stratos) and thought it was an amazing idea.**

 **I wanted to put it up as soon as possible, because I really think I succeeded, but what matters is what you guys and girls all think. So please leave a comment on how you think I did with this, and I'll get the next chapter up some time in the future.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Recommended song: Before I leave this world: Iván Torrent.**

* * *

The cold autumn wind blew through the beautiful orange and red leaves, taking a few with it for a while… Before they fell softly to the ground.

A river went across the tree-littered mountain, where a small wooden bridge extended across it.

Walking across this bridge, was a young boy. Blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes and slightly sun-kissed skin. He carefully walked, running his left hand across the bridge's wooden railing like a parent caressing their child's cheeks as he moved.

 _The Infinite Stratos..._

He was dressed casually, with a blue short-sleeved V-neck shirt, and a pair of equally blue jeans. On his feet were a pair of white socks underneath the blue and silver running shoes he wore. But the most standout feature? Was the white open-ringed halo floating just slightly above his head, lit up by the green light that ran in a straight line across it.

 _When it was first introduced, people scoffed at the exaggerated abilities it was said to have._

His hand fell to his side when the bridge ended, and he continued walking. He walked until he reached a steep edge, hundreds of meters above the small river running across the landscape down below.

 _But after the White Knight incident… Things changed._

He took several deep breaths, a constant smile on his face as he took in the beautiful scenery.

Footsteps interrupted the peaceful scene, but the boy paid it no mind. They were running, several police officers clad in black uniforms and bullet proof vests, armed with automatic rifles.

 _When people look at the machines now, they see a weapon of unlimited potential._

"Stop right there!"-One of them yelled as they stopped at the edge of the forest clearing leading out to the edge where the boy stood, raising their rifles to point at him. When he made no move, the officer yelled again, "Turn around!"-He ordered.

 _They see something to fear, something to contain and regulate carefully, lest they'd find their end at these machines hands._

The boy however, continued to ignore the officers, and firmly took a step forward, towards the edge.

The officers visibly tensed, as the first officer called out again.

 _But I… Saw something very different._

"I said stop!"-But it was too late.

With a bright smile on his face, the boy took a step off the cliff, and started falling.

"Damn it, open fire!"-Bullets flew past his falling body, a few managing to scrape his skin or hair, but his smiling expression never left his face.

 _I saw potential alright… But not as a mere weapon._

He disappeared over the edge, and the officers stopped firing to run over and check what happened to him.

…

 _I saw a means to bring people closer… To give others hope._

...

*Whoosh*

And down by the river, they spotted a white mechanical angel, climbing in altitude as he flew further and further away.

The commanding officer sighed, picking up his radio.

"Dispatch this is 104… We lost him, he's gone"

" _*Static* Copy that 104 *Static* Mission failure… Return to base for debrief *Static*"_

"Solid copy"

 _I saw… Angels._

Ciel Ackermann, age 13, first male pilot, confirmed: Rogue.

 _And angels don't follow the rules._

* * *

 **Welp, that's that. Really hope you enjoyed it, and again leave a comment on what you think.**

 **That's all for me, and have a great day… Or night.**

 **Bye folks! GFS signing out.**


End file.
